


Your timing is impeccable

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames quite purposefully walks in on Arthur showering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your timing is impeccable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Inception kinkmeme: http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/17044.html?thread=35303572#t35303572

The bathroom door was ajar, steam out into drifting into the hotel room. Eames shoved it open and stepped inside, assaulted by air as humid as any jungle. It was far too sticky for clothing and he quickly removed what little he still had on as he heard Arthur finish washing his hair. Suddenly, the water stopped and the plastic curtain was flung open. Arthur reached for a towel, skin flushed from the hot water, but Eames caught his hands.

“Eames, I just got clean. Are you already going to dirty me up again?”

“But of course, darling.”

“Your timing is impeccable as always,” Arthur muttered as he was pushed back against the slick shower wall. His words were cut off with a kiss from Eames, rough and demanding, grabbing Arthur’s shoulders and sliding his fingers down. Nails dug into into Arthur’s sensitive flesh, only driving him further into the kiss, surrendering the possibility of ending this before he ended up needing another shower.

When Eames reached Arthur’s elbows, he pinned them against the tiles. Satisfied at the other man’s position, Eames’ lips fell down to Arthur’s neck and his kisses turned to nibbles. Arthur shuddered as Eames went down further, sliding from the base of his neck right towards his shoulder and paused to sink in. When he pulled back, he admired the rather barbaric teeth marks. He dove back in, this time with more savagery, inspiring a rather pained exhale from Arthur.

“You’re going to leave marks on me, you bastard,” Arthur said, breathing heavily. It sounded more like a statement of fact than an objection.

“Well, that’s half the point, isn’t it?” Eames replied cheerily. He bit again and pulled, nearly tearing the skin. Arthur gasped, choking back a scream.

“Oh, I’m sorry; you have a low pain tolerance, don’t you?” Eames went on. “But that makes it all the more easy to get such satisfying noises out of you.”

“You enjoy this far too much.”

“Yes, though I think I’m rather nice to you. Can you imagine what I’m like when I’m cruel?” Eames let go of Arthur’s arms to grasp his wet hair. “I guess you’d best be good then.”

Arthur didn’t need any more hints. He slid down to Eames’ cock and began to lick up and down the shaft. It didn’t take long for him to bring Eames’ erection to its fullest; he worked quickly and skillfully. Of course, it helped that Eames was able to look down at him, watching Arthur eagerly run his delicate pink tongue all over Eames’ cock.

“You never take much convincing,” Eames chuckled. Arthur shot him a dirty look and opened his mouth. Instead of speaking, he hastily took Eames into his mouth, taking him all the way in with one practiced motion. Eames gasped, a hand falling to the wall to steady himself. As Arthur slowly released him, Eames grinned down at him; if this was how Arthur was going to try to shut him up, he couldn’t object too loudly.

Unless, of course, Arthur started to get mischievous. Which he did. Eames growled as Arthur pulled his lips back slightly, letting his teeth skim the surface of Eames’ cock. It wasn’t painful, not yet, but it was damn well annoying. Arthur said nothing as he looked up at Eames, feigned innocence in his eyes coming across more as a smirk than anything else.

“I think not, darling.” Eames grabbed the top of Arthur’s hair and slammed him back, Arthur wincing as his head hit the tile. It really shouldn’t surprise Eames by now; Arthur often acted up for attention, and Eames always gave in. Eames mused that he should really devise a new strategy for dealing with Arthur’s impish behavior as he wrenched the other man to his feet and spun him around.

“And here I was thinking I should be nice to you. Don’t test my temper any further, love.” Eames let go of Arthur for only a moment to step over the edge of the tub to grab a condom from the counter. At least Arthur hadn’t skimped on his instructions to leave them accessible throughout the hotel room. Unfortunately, Arthur was less compliant when it came to soothing Eames’ temper.

“What, you’re just going to keep me waiting and you expect me to behave?” Arthur turned around again to face Eames, cheekily posing himself. Eames ignored this behavior at first, putting on the condom with more patience than usual, watching Arthur as he did. Eames smiled demonically; Arthur was so beautifully handsome, especially naked and dripping, and he had the most alluring expressions in arrogance- and in agony.

Yes, the look on Arthur’s face was priceless as Eames grabbed his neck and sunk his teeth mercilessly into Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur didn’t just whimpered this time, he screamed and nearly slipped as he frantically pawed at the wall behind him.

“Yes, actually, I do expect you to behave,” Eames replied smoothly, running his tongue along his teeth threateningly as he pulled away. This time, Arthur finally picked up on precisely how serious Eames was. He shuddered as Eames released his neck only to slide a finger down behind his genitals to rub his entrance. With Eames’ other hand, he grabbed one of Arthur’s and brought it to Eames’ cock. Arthur’s hand didn’t feel quite as good through the latex, but Eames made up for this disappointment with another bite, this time right below Arthur’s ear.

As Arthur groaned, stroking Eames harder if more unevenly, Eames forced his finger inside. Arthur was quite literally hot, alight with body heat both inside and out. Figuratively too, Eames admitted as Arthur wriggled his hips towards Eames as soon as that finger brushed his prostate. Being inside of Arthur would be so much more wonderful than just being touched by him, as lovely as those hands were, and Eames saw no reason to wait any further.

He hoisted Arthur’s legs up and wrapped them around his hips, Arthur’s arms around Eames’ shoulders. Eames pressed Arthur’s back against the tile and slid a hand under the curve of his buttocks, positioning himself to enter. He thrust into Arthur and bit into his neck simultaneously, garnering the most gorgeous reaction. Arthur’s erection brushed against Eames’ stomach with every motion, dotting it with a droplet of precum.

Eames was frustratingly close to coming. It’d been too long since they’d fucked- really, three weeks across the world without a good fuck was too much- and Arthur was so tight, quivering in his arms, Arthur’s legs squeezed tightly around him, Arthur’s soft flesh under his teeth. That bite would definitely leave a mark. Eames moved his lips up to Arthur’s, and as Arthur moaned beneath Eames’ kisses, it was too much.

His climax was neither subtle nor gentle, bucking into Arthur furiously, fingers digging into Arthur’s tight arse. Eames groaned, knees shaking as ecstasy coursed through him. In just a moment, he’d have to pull out, to let Arthur slip to the floor. In that moment though, there were soft, desperate lips against his and time for one last bite.


End file.
